User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Emmanuelle Bauhin concert tours
The following is a description of Emmanuelle Bauhin's concert tours. Over a after her victory at Torontokyo 2005, Bauhin headlined solo tours to promote each of her albums. ''BAUHiN'' Tour (2006-07) The BAUHiN Tour was the first headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Emmanuelle Bauhin, in support of her debut album. It reached North America and Asia. Each show ended with a reprise of "Vie privée". Her father served as the travelling assistant for this tour. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in April 2006. Tickets for the North American leg went on sale in early July of that year. There was no age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. This method still operates today. Each tour date started between 5:45 and 6:30 in the evening. In March 2007, Bauhin announced that she would bring the tour to Asia. 'Controversies' No one remembers much of the controversy from the North American leg, but there might have been a few unexpected moments happening during one of the shows in Asia. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Tower of Hope'' Tour (2008) The Tower of Hope Tour was the second headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Emmanuelle Bauhin, in support of her second studio album Tower of Hope. It played a large number of concerts all over the world, featuring not only stops in Asia and North America, but also included Europe, Oceania, and Latin America all for the first time. This was also her first arena tour. Once again, her father served as the travelling assistant. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in mid-February 2008, nearly a month before she released the corresponding album. Tickets went on sale in early March of that year. Just like before, children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times when attending the show. Each tour date started between 5:30 and 7:15 in the evening. 'Controversies' Fans were suffering a power outage shortly before the concert at PostFinance Arena. That show was planned at 6:00 that evening, but was postponed to 7:15, after the power came back on at around 6:30. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Dynamic Danger'' Tour (2010) The Dynamic Danger Tour was the third headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Emmanuelle Bauhin, in support of her third studio album Dynamic Danger. Both her parents served as the travelling assistants. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in November 2009. Tickets went on sale in early January 2010. As with the previous tours, children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times when attending the show. Each tour date started between 6:00 and 7:30 in the evening. 'Controversies' Shortly before the concert at Fifth Third Arena, venue officials were thinking about blasting the theme song for WKRP in Cincinnati. Bauhin's parents had a policy of not having the theme song for any famous sitcom being heard on the sound system before the beginning of a featured concert. The venue officials accepted the request, and so Bauhin and her band got on stage, but were forbidden from returning to the venue until spring 2014. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Pretty Messed Up'' Tour (2012-13) The Pretty Messed Up Tour was the fourth headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Emmanuelle Bauhin, in support of her fourth studio album Pretty Messed Up. This was also her first tour to have at least 100 shows as part of the schedule. In fact, the tour ended with a total of 119 altogether. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in late November 2011. Tickets went on sale in mid-February 2012. As usual, children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times when attending the show. Each tour date started between 6:00 and 7:30 in the evening. 'Controversies' A number of unexpected moments happened during one of the shows in Oceania. No one remembers that much of the controversy back then. Maybe it was some unknown stalker trying to invade the stage or something. Or maybe venue officials were planning to blast the theme song for a certain TV show that would mess things up during one of the shows in the second North American leg. Who knows? There may have been a power outage before one of the shows in Europe. Or maybe there slight controversy in Latin America. Yikes! We'll likely never know at this point, because that was a few years ago! 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Sensitive Spirit'' Tour (2014-15) The Sensitive Spirit Tour was the fifth headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Emmanuelle Bauhin, in support of her fifth studio album Sensitive Spirit. It was also her first tour to include a number of stadiums. Once again, both her parents served as the travelling assistants. The Bauhin family even had Thanksgiving in Japan! 'Background and development' The tour was announced in mid-April 2014. Tickets started going on sale in June. As usual, children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times when attending the show. Each tour date started between 6:45 and 8:00 in the evening. 'Controversies' Following what a number of reviewers said about the stage design from the tour, one of Bauhin's representatives claimed: "The stage design isn't all that bad. In fact, there was a large amount of unusual elements according to the model sheet!" 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by Torontokyo alumni Category:Browse